


Cloudy days are ok too

by shiro_with_blueberries



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Sea, artblock, beach, calm, date, its very chill it cured my anxiety guys i promise, tsuzukazu, tsuzukazuweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28862358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiro_with_blueberries/pseuds/shiro_with_blueberries
Summary: Day 2: dateKazunari and Tsuzuru go on a beach date, even if it's cold. The sea is always there, and it's always beautiful.
Relationships: Minagi Tsuzuru/Miyoshi Kazunari
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: TsuzuKazu Week 2021





	Cloudy days are ok too

“You brought me to the beach?”

Tsuzuru was already taking his shoes off when Kazunari asked that. He was still looking at the immensity of the ocean in front of his eyes, trying to figure out where it ended and where the cloudy sky started. It was hard to tell, since they were both grey and distant.

“I sure did.” He stood up and met Kazunari’s eyes, inviting him to mimic his smile, which he slightly did.

“But it’s January?”

“And? The sea keeps existing, and it keeps being beautiful, even if people consider it’s not the best time. C’mon, let’s walk a bit.”

Kazunari, of course, had no reason to oppose that. He took off his shoes as well, and walked towards the sand, which was cold against his feet. It was a weird feeling, he thought. He was used to the burning sand of the summer. However, it did feel kind of good.

“Do you usually come here in winter?” Kazunari asked another question while they started walking. They decided to maintain a certain distance from the ocean, since it was very windy that day, and drops of water splashed around.

“I do, when I’m on an artblock. Thought it might help out with yours.”

Kazunari had to put his hair behind his ear to be able to look at him through that mess caused by the wind that seemed to be unable to decide its way. It was true, he’d been struggling with a massive artblock for days, but when Tsuzuru told him he’d asked for a free day at work to go on a date with him, the possibility of it being an attempt to help didn’t cross his mind.

“Does this inspire you?”

When Tsuzuru looked back at him, he seemed genuinely surprised by his words.

“It does. Look around you. It feels so weird, considering we’re used to seeing this same sand covered in towels and people, shining with the summer sun. And the water is usually bright blue, sparkly, inviting you to dip your feet at the shore. Right?”

Kazunari did look around. There wasn’t even a soul. Everything was empty, grey and cold. He kept grabbing his scarf, since the wind was constantly trying to take it off. Waves were considerably high, which made them have to raise their tone due to the loud noise. It definitely felt weird. This place wasn’t supposed to be empty.

“Maybe it’s a bit depressing.”

Tsuzuru’s chuckle was almost not audible, because water went over it.

“You think so? For me, it feels like traveling somewhere far. Like another dimension. Nothing else exists when you’re in an empty place which is supposed to be full.”

Kazunari quietly listened to those words. That was something he would usually have thought, but it came from him that time. Maybe he went inside of his mind and took out what was fighting to be freed.

“Hm. You’re actually right. Everything else has disappeared around us, hasn’t it?”

“Maybe it has!” ´

“Don’t you feel lonely coming here alone, though? It’s a bit overwhelming once you realise the order of how things should go isn’t being followed.”

“Well… sometimes, maybe. I’m glad you’re here this time.”

A soft laugh came from Kazunari’s lips this time. He intertwined their fingers and let his head rest on his shoulder, covering half of his smile. He felt a small kiss on his head and wondered if his hair tasted like salt to him.

They sat on a towel after a while to eat something. They didn’t talk much, but Kazunari felt thoughts emerging inside of him. Emptiness wasn’t so bad after all. And even more if it was a feeling Tsuzuru liked and decided to share with him. He looked at him, taking advantage of a moment he dozed off staring at the sea. His eyes were like the ghost of how that huge mass of water used to be, and they shone even if the sun didn’t dare peeking through the clouds. His hair looked a bit curly, maybe due to the salt and the wind, and his lips were dry. A fervent wish was born inside of his chest, the desire of being able to recreate that beautiful view with his art.

He grabbed his arm and got comfortable next to him, returning his cheek against him. He closed his eyes and felt the coldness of Tsuzuru’s clothes against his face. The sand remained cold as well as he buried his feet under it. The sound of the waves kept getting stronger and stronger, maybe because silence was reigning between them, and they were somehow merging with their surroundings. Such level of calmness he reached that he wasn’t sure whether he was awake or sleeping anymore.

“You think you’ll be able to draw again?”

That voice, though. He definitely heard it. Kazunari answered without opening his eyes, rubbing his cheek against that coat in a nod.

“I just know that I want to draw and enjoy doing so again. This empty place is actually filled with feelings.”

Or maybe it was himself. He wasn’t sure. He liked what that uncertainty did to his mind, though. Even his words felt distant as he pronounced them, giving in that calm state, as if they came out like they weren’t supposed to be, or as if they were muffled by all the senses or that peaceful emptiness which was taking over him.

“I’m glad I was able to help you, then. You’re the one who always takes me to nice and pretty places.”

Kazunari took a deep breath. He was pretty used to the scent of the sea mixed with Tsuzuru’s by then. Having the feeling only those two things existed was nice for a while, like a solace among everything he usually had to deal with. And even if there was almost nothing around him, he couldn’t wait to figure out the way to put everything he felt that day on a canvas. And, probably, to add a Tsuzuru portrait to his endless collection. Maybe anywhere would do as long as he was there. With that in mind, Kazunari’s consciousness started abandoning him, pretty sure he was going to dream about the sea, the cloudy sky, the wind and his biggest inspiration.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collab with my friend Rory @/PurisuRisu on Twitter. Please check the link below YOU WON'T REGRET GUYS I PROMISE IT'S GORGEOUS I CAN'T EVEN. Ahem. Thanks to my beautiful beta as usual ily! And please don't forget to comment and make so many hours in front of a screen be worth something (help). Thank you so much for reading!!
> 
> https://twitter.com/PurisuRisu/status/1351652212943028231?s=20


End file.
